


Hush Brother, You're Safe Now

by Flamefriends



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Implied Character Death, Implied Drug Use, Insanity, Light Masochism, Medical Procedures, Needles, Swapfell, implied post-genocide route, not purple, pup is just insane ok, swapfell red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamefriends/pseuds/Flamefriends
Summary: Everything is quiet now. Nothing is bad. Don't worry about Black. Pup has everything under control.E V E R Y T H I N G   I S   F I N E





	Hush Brother, You're Safe Now

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I saw [this amazing comic by ccorvusss](https://ccorvusss.tumblr.com/post/169421662888) and it sort of inspired my inner love for writing insanity. That comic is pretty dark for honeymustard though, with "drug use" and "gore" being the main tags I'd watch out for. Also, their blog is 18+ so children stay away!

Grassland was never a particularly noisy town. Most of the residents kept to themselves and tried to stay out of each other’s way. It had always been like that since monsters had taken up residence in the area. The loudest it usually got was when fights broke out, but that was less common in recent times. Now, however, the only sound that graced the area was the soft sound of wind rushing through the grass and the trees of the nearby forest. Not a single soul was outside. Well, that was a lie.

There was exactly one.

Papyrus walked through the silent streets of his home town, hunched over with one hand stuffed in the pocket of his hoodie while the other hung loosely by his side. As he walked, he took a moment to pause in front of his favorite place to eat: Muffet’s. He eyed the darkened windows of the pub and for just a moment imagined himself sitting in his usual spot, listening to the soft jazz of the jukebox and chatting with the spider herself while he downed his favorite drink. It had been a while since he’d had a good drink...

But no, he had to get home. His brother needed him home. He was still ill, after all. Shaking himself from his pub-related fantasies, Papyrus decided that walking the rest of the way was too much effort, so he decided to take a shortcut. He eyed the door to Muffet’s one more time, then with a nod to it, he stepped forward...

...And arrived in the living room. The tv was on, playing a rerun of one of Napstaton’s movies at a low volume. A quick glance into the kitchen showed that the lower floor of the house was empty, though that was nothing surprising. Sans hadn’t been able to even lift a finger for himself after the fight, so of course Papyrus was going to pick up the slack and help his lord until he was well again. “m’lord, i’m back,” Papyrus called as he started making his way to the stairs. He just needed to stop by his own room and situate himself.

...

“i'm sorry i kept you waiting, m’lord.” Papyrus calmly shut the door to his brother’s room behind him and turned to where his brother was. The sight of the shorter skeleton made something stir in Papyrus’ soul, but he’d made the necessary steps to ensure that it wouldn’t affect the procedure. He’d forgotten to do it once. He wouldn’t allow it again. 

The tall skeleton moved away from the door, smiling sweetly at his lord. He just looked so precious asleep like that. The way his bones hung in suspension gave the little thing a peaceful appearance. Papyrus hadn’t seen his brother this relaxed in a long time, and now it was all he ever saw his brother doing nowadays. It was perfect. His brother needed all the rest he could get. 

Papyrus paid no mind to the clothes he’d left discarded by the base of the tank. His brother had no use for a striped shirt, after all. He pressed a hand to the glass and peered into it, staring lovingly at the skeleton inside. He smiled. “are you having a good sleep, m’lord?” He waited a moment, letting those smooth bones tell him all they wanted to. “i know you want to get out soon. don’t worry, m’lord. it’ll be any day now.” He eyed the chair next to the tank, then crouched down so he could make sure everything was in order. Nothing could be out of place. This was all for his brother, and nothing could be allowed to go wrong.

After checking and double checking everything, then triple checking it to make sure he hadn’t missed anything, Papyrus was finally satisfied enough to take his seat in that chair. He pressed a button, his body relaxing as he was automatically secured to the chair. He glanced in his brother’s direction, smiling at those calm, peaceful bones. “any day now, m’lord. and when you wake up, we can go right back to how we used to be.” 

His gaze was interrupted when he felt the familiar pain of six needles stabbing the bones in his back. He clenched his jaw, stifling the noises that wanted to escape when four more snaked up from their compartments to jab his radii and ulnae -- one needle per bone. He felt his magic start to drain from the needles by his wrists, and at the same time he felt the searing pain or Determination getting pumped into him to make up for the loss. He kept it together though, focusing on his labored breath so he could ignore the other sensation. His brother would have been so proud of him. 

Papyrus looked up at the tank once again, then smiled when he saw the fluid holding his brother’s body in suspension was tinting a shade of red-orange. It was redder than usual, but the tall skeleton wasn’t bothered by it. The human’s soul had plenty of Determination to give up. He was subconsciously astonished that the soul still had as much as it did. It wasn’t even close to petering out. Papyrus wasn’t complaining though. “any day now, m’lord, and then we’ll see each other again.”

Papyrus made a mental note to do the laundry soon. His brother’s clothes needed a wash, specifically. He didn’t want his precious older brother to have to wear dust.

**Author's Note:**

> Were you paying attention? I did leave some hints in there. What do you think is going on?


End file.
